Vulnerable Heart
by TheBlondeRavenclaw
Summary: Lucius is finally ready to right his wrongs with the woman he loves. Though, the question is, is the reciprocated love real at all? One Shot. [Lucius M. x Hermione G.] [Draco M. x Hermione G.]


Vulnerable Heart

It'd been five years since she'd graduated from Hogwarts, yet that morning, Hermione Granger was feeling a level of ecstasy that rivalled that of the feeling she had prior to an exam. As Hermione prepared two cups of English Breakfast tea, she placed some sugar in one and a unique blend of honey in the other.

She picked up the tray and walked into the bedroom, where her fiancé was beginning to stir in awakening. His usually pin-straight, platinum blonde hair rested shaggily upon his shoulders. "Rise and shine, Lucy," Hermione teased.

"I've told you a million times, don't call me Lucy," Lucius Malfoy grunted in return.

"Why? I think it suits you… Lucy!"

After an admiring smile crossed his face, Lucius grabbed his wand and cast a levitating charm on the tray of tea, lifting it to the bedside table. He then jumped up and playfully tackled his fiancé onto the bed, all the while splaying light kisses along her neck. Once he had ceased, he said: "I truly love you, Hermione. I've no idea what I'd do without you."

"And I you, Lucy."

Lucius had given up his defying the nickname, anything that came from her lips was a blessing.

"Lucius, I know I ask you this nearly every day," he tensed as she poised to ask the familiar question, "You always communicate how unhappy you are working for You-Know-Who. Would you consider leaving to go to The Order. We could help you. I know you always refuse, but, deep down, I think you want to."

Lucius inhaled sharply, he knew what he had to do this time. He'd practiced this. He was going to take the offered solitude this time. He would join the woman he loved in righteousness and fighting for good. A whispered "Yes," was all that he could muster.

On Hermione's face bloomed a sweet smile. "Now, let's drink our tea and then head to the Order Headquarters."

As Lucius sipped his tea, he missed Hermione's small smirk.

Lucius was the happiest he had ever been. He would soon be safe and away from the darkness that was Lord Voldemort. His happiness bled into passion. He placed down his tea cup and hugged Hermione around her waist, kissing her neck from behind. "Lucy, we can't right now, we need to get ready to go to the order. You do still want to go, don't you?"

"Of course. My loyalty now lies with The Order of the Phoenix and nothing else," Lucius hadn't even thought of the words before they exited his mouth, he thought that was odd, he blamed it on lust.

Lucius pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. What sounded like a light growl echoed around the room. Though, Lucius had still had his lips on Hermione's, so it had been neither of them. He released her from the embrace and shoved her behind him. "We're not alone, Hermione. Stay behind me!"

Lucius reached for his wand, but his hand was met by only half-empty teacups and a tea the tea tray. Hermione giggled lightly as she rose from the bed, shoving past Lucius.

"My Lord, I have his wand," she said.

Lucius' face blanched white as he stood, frozen next to the bed he shared with the woman who had just acknowledged their supposed shared enemy as her lord. "You've done well, Hermione," Lord Voldemort stated as he emerged from the shadows, removing a disillusionment charm, "Lucius, I would ask how you've been, but Hermione here has kept me well informed."

"Tell me, Lucius," he continued, "How long have you been contemplating a betrayal of me?"

Intending to lie through his teeth with his occlumency shields up, about how he was simply lying to try to appeal to his fiancés needs. Lucius was surprised when he burst out the exact truth, "Three years. What?! Shit! The tea! You put veritaserum in my tea, Hermione! What are you doing? Are you being threatened or imperiused? Why are you doing this?!"

"Dearest Lucy," all playfulness was gone from her tone now, replaced with obvious loathing, "I was simply exposing a traitor. You would turn on the Dark Lord with the slightest bit of seduction."

"B-but you're a muggleborn member of The Order! You're not a Death Eater!"

"You couldn't be more wrong," Hermione replied as she lifted her robe, whispered a charm, and revealed the tattoo that Lucius had begun to fear on himself.

Lucius was grasping for words as Hermione turned to the Dark Lord and asked; "May I be excused my Lord, I promised Draco I'd make a nice dinner tonight, in celebration for riddance of his father."

Lucius almost vomited as the pieces all fit together. Hermione and his son had never gotten particularly close, at least he'd thought as much. But now, so many subtle glances were explained. He hadn't imagined them, after all. They had both betrayed not just him, but his vulnerable heart.

All Lucius could think of as the green light was flying towards him was: "And yet, I still love her."


End file.
